


Stuck On You

by Smokeycut



Category: X-Men
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: College is a strange place for X-Men. No fighting, no costumes, and nothing to get in the way of your relationships...





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a sequel to my last Kitty/Xi’an fic, but it can also be taken on its own. I just like to think of them as being in the same continuity of sorts. Hope you enjoy!

Calm evenings were surprisingly common in Chicago, Xi’an came to find. In New York, it was like they were under attack every other week. They always had to deal with some new otherworldly horror, or they’d watch their school explode. When they were _really_ lucky it would be both at the same time. And then there was her childhood in Vietnam. The less said about all that, the better.

But Chicago was calmer than all of that. Aside from the incident with Purity and those Sentinels in her Freshman year, she hadn’t been subjected to a single near death experience in her time there. She was able to just... Be. Able to flip through a magazine while making dinner, without having to worry that the kids would be kidnapped by some disgusting slob from another dimension. She glanced at the clock on the stove.

6:15 pm

She checked on the matzah balls that she had simmering in chicken broth on the stovetop. They would be ready after just a few minutes longer, and so she grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and set them on the table. She felt a pang of sadness at the fact that the fourth seat at the table would be unoccupied. Kitty had work. Kitty usually had work at that hour, she ought to have gotten used to it a long time ago. But she still felt that drop in her heart at the start of each dinner, when Kitty wasn’t there to share it with them. 

She had thought about giving Shola a call, just so that she had another adult to spend the evening with. Anything to relieve the monotony. He was still a good friend, and the kids liked him well enough, though they certainly liked Kitty more. Hell, they liked Kitty more than they liked _her_ some days. But she didn’t call him. He probably had studying he needed to do anyways, and she didn’t want to be a bother.

6:17 pm

Xi’an looked into the living room, where Leong and Nga were watching their favorite Disney movie for the thousandth time. She was glad to see them so at peace. When she turned her attention back to her cooking, Xi’an found herself absentmindedly humming along to one of the songs in the film, which had wormed its way into her head and then decided to stay there. 

She gave the matzah balls another look, then called them over.

“Leong! Nga! Dinner is ready!” She knew from experience that if she didn’t shout, they’d pretend they didn’t hear her over the movie. 

6:20 pm

She dished out three servings, and sat down with her siblings at the kitchen table. They were just about to cross themselves and begin praying when someone knocked on the door. 

“Hold on a moment,” Xi’an told the twins, before excusing herself to answer the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she silently hoped that it was Kitty, even though there was little chance of that. She took a small breath before opening the door. It was far more likely to be the super, or one of their friends, or even an old teammate who desperately needed help with some world-ending threat. At least that’s what she told herself.

A smile lit up her face when she was proven wrong on all accounts. 

“Hey you,” Kitty said. She had her hands jammed in her jean pockets, and her mess of long brown curls were tied back in a ponytail. And she was beautiful. 

“Kitty!” Xi’an wrapped her in a hug as the kids burst into excited cheers behind her. 

“Xi’an said you were at work!” Leong said, absolutely _astonished_ at the sight of her. 

“I was, but then I realized that I missed you two little dorks _so much_ that I just had to leave early,” Kitty said as she and Xi’an stopped hugging, and she entered the apartment. She phased out of her shoes and jacket, and hung the latter on a peg by the door. And then she broke out into an even bigger grin when she smelled dinner.

“What _actually_ happened?” Xi’an asked in a whisper as the kids settled down again.

“Slow night. We didn’t need three sets of hands, so I got sent home early,” Kitty explained. She reached out towards Xi’an’s hand and their fingers intertwined as they returned to the dinner table. Kitty took the seat nearest Xi’an’s and her stomach growled as she laid eyes on the matzah balls.

“Well we’re glad to have you here,” Xi’an said with a serene smile. “You’re family.”

Xi’an leaned in and stole a kiss from Kitty, who happily gave it to her. The kids giggled and poked fun at them, but the couple came away from the kiss smiling like it was the first time they had done it. Xi’an gave Kitty’s hand a gentle squeeze, and they sat down to eat. When they finished eating, and when all the dishes were in the washer, the family of four sat down on the couch and started the movie over from the beginning. 

It was just another relaxing night in Chicago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don’t forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
